


Candy, Cookies, and Pregnancy Tests

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Raphael Santiago, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Omega Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Grocery shopping with your mates is always an adventure when they happen to be Simon and Jace. They act like children, always demanding junk food and candy. But this particular shopping trip ends with a surprise that changes Raphael's life forever in the best way.





	Candy, Cookies, and Pregnancy Tests

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

Raphael sighs as he watches Simon jump on Jace’s back. “You’re both children,” he tells them, trying to keep his face blank instead of letting his smile spread. Jace turns to look at Raphael, Simon tucked against his back with his legs wrapped around Jace’s middle. 

“Sorry,  _ dad _ .”

Simon smacks Jace’s head, making the alpha let out a playful growl. Being a beta, Raphael never understood the way alphas and omegas are pulled together, how they crave each other. But seeing the way Jace and Simon look at each other, and how they in turn look at him, Raphael is starting to get it. 

“Go get some veggies and fruit,” he tells them, shoving them towards the produce area. 

“You guys grab that, I have something I wanna get,” Simon says before running off. 

Jace slips away, too, leaving Raphael as the only one in this triad to care about nutrition and not clogging their arteries at the young age of 25. When Jace finds his way back to the cart, he tosses in three bags of candy, a box of the sugariest cereal Raphael’s ever seen, and a box of cookies. 

Raphael raises his brow but the alpha just pouts. “Please?”

And just like that, Raphael is giving in. “You’re lucky I love you,” he whispers, which makes Jace’s face break out into a wide grin. Jace leans down, placing a quick kiss to Raphael’s mating bite before they’re pushing the cart towards the check out. 

“Where the hell did Simon go?” Jace asks just as their omega steps up to them. All of their items are on the belt, waiting to get scanned. Simon’s cheeks are bright red as he tosses a box onto the belt. “What’s that?”

Jace picks up the box and Raphael watches as his face drains of color. Raphael steps up, taking the box from his hand as Jace stands completely frozen. “Oh,” Raphael murmurs, his eyes lifting to meet Simon’s. 

Simon fidgets, staring down at his feet. That won’t do. Raphael tosses the pregnancy test onto the belt before stepping into Simon’s space, cupping his face between his palms. Simon finally looks up at Raphael. “I don’t even really need that,” he whispers. “I’m already like 99 percent sure.”

“Oh,” Raphael says again, his stomach erupting with joy. Jace behind him stays silent and frozen. Alphas are dumb sometimes. “That’s great.”

“It is?”

“Of course. We’re having a baby.”

“Holy fucking shit balls!” Jace suddenly yells, pulling himself from his stupor and making Raphael flinch. “Holy shit! I’m gonna be a dad! Oh my god!”

“There he is,” Raphael whispers, making Simon laugh. 

Raphael and Jace hug Simon on either side, holding him tight, exchanging quiet ‘I love you’s’ right there in the line at the grocery story. Jace tries to use the opportunity to sneak even more candy. Raphael stops him with a huff. 

“Great. I’m gonna be the mean dad.”

“Nah,” Simon says with a smile. “More like the  _ best  _ dad.”


End file.
